


reality

by idolates



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolates/pseuds/idolates
Summary: Sheva comforts Jill during an episode.
Relationships: Sheva Alomar/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 11





	reality

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolates.tumblr.com/
> 
> imagines | headcanons & requests: OPEN!

Some nights the pain is unbearable. 

The scar on her chest burns, ugly and blotchy as phantom incisors pierce her,  _ again _ . Her nails are scratching over the irritated spot again and again, desperate to claw away the disgusting overgrown tick that's not there. She wants to cry, and she  _ never _ cries. Never shows that much weakness. It’s not real, she knows this, so she won’t cry over this, even though it feels so vivid. No, she’ll attack, fight back.

  
  


Sheva will be there, taking her hands in her own, holding them as she redirects her panicked scratching into something less harmful, more loving. She guides them to her waist, allowing Jill to grab her hips, settling in closely as she continues to struggle to breathe.

Sheva cradles her face in her hands, thumb stroking her cheek as she speaks slowly, trying her best to soothe Jill’s panicked crying. Her voice is so smooth and steady- a reliable source of comfort. She’s always calm when Jill is like this, naturally knowing how to ease Jill’s anxiety, knowing how to pull her out of her nightmare and back into reality. 

  
  


“Look at me.” Sheva’s eyes pull her in, brown eyes kind and inviting as she coaxes her to focus on what’s happening now. “I’m right here. You’re not alone.” Her fingers twitch against Jill's face, a reminder that Sheva  _ is _ real. No matter how much she tugs at the parasite on her chest her fingers never make contact with it, she can’t hold it in her grasp like she can with Sheva. She can feel her warm skin, toned muscles flexing under her palms as she squeezes at her. Sheva’s real, so wonderfully real.

  
  


The sensation of bugs crawling on her chest starts to fade, sharp incisors turning into soft pricks as she follows Sheva’s steady breathing. It’s quiet. The two lay there in eachothers arms, Sheva waiting for Jill to relax as she continues to whisper idle comforts into the air. Once Jill regains her composure she’s exhausted. It’s always embarrassing having an episode, finding the idea of someone watching her go through such motions extremely shameful. Sheva doesn’t judge though, doesn’t find her weak. “There’s nothing wrong with being vulnerable.”

  
  


She believes her, because when Sheva’s vulnerable: there’s nothing shameful about it. When Sheva is experiencing a flashback: it’s nobody's fault, it just happens. Just like Jill. Sheva experiencing survivor's guilt doesn’t mean she’s actually guilty of anything. It’s just a feeling, a brief moment of getting lost. Whatever lies their nightmares try to feed them isn't true. 

  
  


Jill and Sheva being together, loving and supporting one another endlessly, that’s true.


End file.
